Khi Ali Gul
| place_of_birth = Khowst, Afghanistan | date_of_arrest = | place_of_arrest= | arresting_authority= | date_of_release = | place_of_release= | date_of_death = | place_of_death = | citizenship = Afghanistan | detained_at = Guantanamo | id_number = 928 | group = | alias = Khiali Gul | charge = No charge | penalty = | status = Still held in extrajudicial detention | csrt_summary = | csrt_transcript= | occupation = | spouse = | parents = | children = }} Khi Ali Gul is a citizen of Afghanistan currently held in extrajudicial detention in the United States Guantanamo Bay detainment camps, in Cuba. His Guantanamo Internment Serial Number is 928. Guantanamo counter-terrorism analysts estimate that he was born in 1963, in Khowst, Afghanistan. As of October 13, 2010, Khi Ali Gul has been held at Guantanamo for seven years seven months. Combatant Status Review Gul was among the 60% of prisoners who chose to participate in tribunal hearings.OARDEC, Index to Transcripts of Detainee Testimony and Documents Submitted by Detainees at Combatant Status Review Tribunals Held at Guantanamo Between July 2004 and March 2005, September 4, 2007 A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for the tribunal of each detainee. Gul's memo accused him of the following: detainees ARB|Set_52_3643-3869.pdf#47}} Summarized transcripts (.pdf), from Khi Ali Gul's Combatant Status Review Tribunal - pages 47-58 Witness requests Gul requested the testimony of his father and brother. His Tribunal’s President ruled that their testimony was relevant. On October 27, 2004 the US State Department was requested to ask the Afghanistan embassy in Washington to ask the Afghan civil service to locate Gul’s witnesses - - by November 17, 2004. When no response had been received by November 9, 2004 a second request was sent through the State Department. No response was received by November 27, 2004, the date of the Tribunal. So the Tribunal’s President ruled Gul’s witnesses “not reasonably available”. The study entitled, No-hearing hearings, cited Khi Ali Gul as an example of a captive who was unreasonably denied the testimony of exculpatory witnesses. The study quoted his Tribunal's President: The study reported that Khi Ali Gul's Tribunal was never reconvened. The study commented: Exculpatory evidence dismissed Khi Ali Gul was told he could not call for the testimony of any witnesses. He was told he could present letters.Khi Ali Gul then told his Board: Khi Ali Gul's Presiding Officer then asked his Assisting Military Officer whether he had explained what kinds of documents Khi Ali Gul could bring in his defense. The Assisting Military Officer claimed he had explained the rules, so the Presiding Officer informed him that his letter would not be considered at that day's session. He was told that it would be considered if he was able to get a copy to the Board in the next day or so. Orange uniform Khi Ali Gul's Tribunal officers asked him to explain why he was wearing an orange uniform—the uniform issued to Guantanamo captives regarded as "non-compliant". Gul chose to participate in his Administrative Review Board hearing.detainees ARB|ARB_Transcript_Set_9_21017-21351.pdf#196}} Summarized transcript (.pdf), from Khi Ali Gul's Administrative Review Board hearing - pages 196-205 — September 2005 The following primary factors favor continued detention The following primary factors favor release or transfer Medical records On March 16, 2007 the Department of Defense published records of the captives' height and weights. mirror mirror References External links * Who Are the Remaining Prisoners in Guantánamo? Part Eight: Captured in Afghanistan (2002-07) Andy Worthington Category:People held at the Guantanamo Bay detention camp Category:Afghan extrajudicial prisoners of the United States Category:Living people Category:1963 births Category:People from Khost